Miracle
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Primer fic de Ghost Hunt y segundo hecho en mi vida, es un NaruXMai con un leve MasakoXNaru, se menciona a Gene, espero les guste el fic


**Miracle (Milagro)**

**Hi, aquí estoy en un mismo día subiendo un one shot de mi pareja (aunque en si es un trangulo) favorita de Ghost Hunt Naru y Mai, leve mención de Gene**

**Resumen: Mientras me acerco a dejar tu taza de té y volteo a ver su hermoso rostro y…**

_Boy meet girl (Chico conoce a Chica)_

Cuando conocí a Naru-chan, me di cuenta que era un total narcisista, pero al tratarlo lo fui queriendo como uno de mis mejores a miagos…

_You were my dream, my world (tú fuiste mi sueño, mi mundo)_

Sin darme cuenta empecé a soñar con él durante los casos, se fue convirtiendo en mi mundo, en todo lo que me importaba, pero…

_But i was blind (pero yo, estaba oculta)_

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él, no podía decirle esos sentimientos que guardaba en mi interior…

_You cheated on me from behind (tú me engañaste por detrás)_

Y entonces él, empezó a salir con Masako, siempre hace lo que ella le pide y a mi me ignora olímpicamente…

_So on my own (Así que yo misma)_

Y me di cuenta que entre mas tiempo estaba con Naru…

_I feel so all alone (me siento totalmente sola)_

Mas sola me iba sintiendo, pues nunca vi una oportunidad de estar con él…

_Though I know it's true (aunque sé que es verdad)_

Realmente me di cuenta que por más que intentara olvidarlo…

_I'm still in love with you (que sigo enamorada de ti)_

Más me iba enamorando de Naru-chan…

_I need a miracle (Necesito un milagro)_

_I wanna be your girl (quiero ser tu novia) _

_Give me a change to see (Dame una oportunidad de ver)_

_That you are made for me (si estas hecho para mi)_

_I need a miracle (Necesito un Milagro)_

_Please let me be your girl (por favor déjame ser tu novia)_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me (Un día tú veras que puede sucederme)_

_I need a miracle (Necesito un milagro)_

_I wanna be your girl (quiero ser tu novia)_

_Give me a change to see (Dame una oportunidad de ver)_

_That you are made for me (si estas hecho para mi)_

_I need a miracle (Necesito un Milagro)_

_Please let me be your girl (por favor déjame ser tu novia)_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me (Un día tú veras que puede sucederme)_

_it can happen to me (Que puede sucederme)_

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Masako y Naru-chan…

_Day and night (Día y noche)_

En los casos siempre permanezco cerca de Naru-chan…

_I'm always by your side (estoy siempre a tu lado)_

Intentando que el me vea como algo mas que su molesta asistente…

_Cause I know for sure (Por que estoy muy segura de saber)_

Yo estoy totalmente segura de saber todo lo que siento por Naru-chan…

_My love is real my feelings pure (mi amor es real y mi sentimientos puros)_

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Naru-chan, o mejor dicho Oliver Davis…

_So take a try (Nada trae la necesidad)_

Nunca Bou-san, John-san o Ayako-san, me han preguntado ¿por qué?

_No need to ask me why (De preguntarme porque)_

Ellos conocen muy bien el por que de mi sentimientos hacia ti…

_Cause I know it's true (porque sé que es verdad)_

Incluso Lin-san, sabe que de verdad estoy muy enamorada de ti…

_I'm still in love with you (Que sigo enamorada de ti)_

Y yo por supuesto que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos si me lo pidieses…

_I need a miracle (Necesito un milagro)_

_I wanna be your girl (quiero ser tu novia)_

_Give me a change to see (Dame una oportunidad de ver)_

_That you are made for me (si estas hecho para mi)_

_I need a miracle (Necesito un Milagro)_

_Please let me be your girl (por favor déjame ser tu novia)_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me (Un día tú veras que puede sucederme)_

_I need a miracle (Necesito un milagro)_

_I wanna be your girl (quiero ser tu novia)_

_Give me a change to see (Dame una oportunidad de ver)_

_That you are made for me (si estas hecho para mi)_

_I need a miracle (Necesito un Milagro)_

_Please let me be your girl (por favor déjame ser tu novia)_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me (Un día tú veras que puede sucederme)_

_it can happen to me (Que puede sucederme)_

-Ne, ¿Naru-chan?- mientras me acerco a dejar su taza de té y observo su hermoso rostro y él me mira con esa mirada de superioridad que posee…

-¿Qué quieres, Mai?- me pregunta con frialdad…

-¿Por qué sonríes en mis sueños y en la realidad no?- era una pregunta que quería hacerle desde que el otro 'Naru' me dijo que su nombre era Gene…

-Por que ciertamente nunca has soñado conmigo- dice y se me acerca al oído y con un susurro muy sensual dice- pero yo te puedo hacer cosas que ni por mas que sueñes a Gene él podría hacerte…

Estoy sonrojada lo sé, y sin pre vio aviso Naru toma con pasión mis labios

_Miracle (Milagro)_

-'Creo que los milagros de los que Gene me hablo realmente existen'- pienso mientras Naru me arrincona contra la pared sin dejar de devorar mi boca, entonces alguien entra

-Naru-chan querí…- la voz de Masako, de golpe nos separamos y veo que incluso Naru-chan esta sonrojado- Creo que estoy de más- dice Masako saliendo de la oficina con un portazo y entonces Naru-chan dice:

-¿Dónde estábamos?- me le acerco y me pongo de puntitas para alcanzar su labios

-Ahí- le sonrío y él me sonríe muy parecido a las sonrisas de Gene, mas que esta tiene un destello de lujuria Naru-chan se me acerca y nos volvemos a besar sin importar si todos nuestros amigos entran…

_Miracle (Milagro)_

**A decir verdad, me gusto mucho lo que escribí, ya tenía rondando esta idea en mi mente desde que vi un videíto en You Tube de estos dos con esta canción**

**Ah, y por si no saben quien canta esta canción, es Cascada**

**Muchas gracias por leer (una pequeña reverencia dirigida a los lectores **


End file.
